


Sleep Over..?

by Steel_Dragon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Dragon/pseuds/Steel_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally straight-up smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over..?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this awhile ago and decided to post it now, because why not? I have no excuses for this. Half the reason I wrote it is because the ship name is 'Fucker'. Anyway, enjoy my self-indulgences.

“Move over, asshat,” Tucker grumbled. His dreads were hanging loosely. He wore a teal T-shirt and black boxers. Felix opened one green eye, staring up at Tucker.

“Tucker, don’t you have your own quarters?” He asked, voice clear despite having just woken up. He made no attempt to move, his orange-tipped black hair splayed over his pillow.

“Caboose keeps fucking mumbling in his sleep,” Tucker nudged Felix with a hand. Felix rolled his eyes, sliding over a fraction of an inch. Tucker glared.

“So you chose to come into _my_ room?” The mercenary asked, both eyes open now. His room was rather barren, only a single bed with standard-issue white sheets, a desk, and a knife collection proudly displayed along the right wall.

“No one else is even close to bearable.” Tucker, deciding that if Felix wasn’t going to move over, fine, that was Felix’s problem, flopped down on top of Felix. Felix gave a small grunt of surprise but didn’t bother moving Tucker off of him. The back of Tucker’s head fit neatly into the crook of Felix’s neck. The other man’s hands moved up and clasped each other around Tucker’s hips.

Felix was shirtless, his spiraling black tattoos standing out starkly against his white skin. He was wearing gray pajama bottoms with orange stripes running up the sides. Tucker nestled against him by instinct.

“Glad to hear I’m bearable. ‘Cause, you know, your opinion matters to me _so much_ I don’t think I could take it if you didn’t ever talk to me again.” Felix mumbled into Tucker’s hair sarcastically. Tucker snorted. He stiffened slightly as he felt Felix’s hands move under the hem of his shirt, cold fingers pressing against his stomach. He relaxed a moment later, his own hand inching down to Felix’s hip bones. He trailed a hand over them. Wow, did he have a good muscle structure.

Suddenly there were teeth over his left earlobe, biting gently. Tucker let out a quiet surprised sound. He felt Felix smirk as the green-eyed man’s hands traveled slowly up the planes of his stomach and chest. His right hand brushed against a nipple and he tweaked it slightly, earning a slight gasp.

Tucker retaliated by drawing his nails slowly up Felix’s side. He felt a pleased chuckle rumble in the other man’s chest. Felix’s mouth moved from his ear to his neck, where he alternated between sucking and rough kisses. Tucker felt hands guiding him to turn over and he complied, so that he was staring down at Felix. There was a slight redness creeping across his face, but he had a cocky grin. Tucker stared at him, wide-eyed. He had only come here to get some sleep- Strong hand gripped him around the waist as Felix’s lips pressed harshly against his own.

He tasted like gunpowder and metal, mixed with cologne. He tasted the metallic tang of blood as Felix bit down on his lip. His hands were digging into his waist, probably leaving decently sized bruise marks. Tucker’s hand came up to Felix’s hair and tugged. His other hand pressing down on the mercenary’s chest. Felix flipped Tucker over, moving on top of him. His knees squeezed against Tucker’s sides as he straddled him.

Felix bunched the material of Tucker’s shirt in his hand and pulled. It ripped, leaving Tucker’s chest bare. Aw, man, that was his favorite shirt. He hardly had time to be miffed, however, as he felt Felix’s tongue sliding up from the base of his abs all the way to his collarbone, where he teased some of Tucker’s skin in between his teeth, his bright green eyes staring at him the entire time. It was Tucker’s turn to dig his fingers into Felix. He found himself sliding Felix’s sweat pants down, grasping his shaft. Felix’s eyes closed and he moaned as Tucker began pumping slowly.

Hands were in Tucker’s hair, tugging. Felix’s hips bucked as he began pumping faster. Rough kisses started at the base of his jawline before finding their way to his lips. The kisses were hot, feverish.

Tucker hadn’t noticed that a hand had moved away from his hair until he felt his boxers being tugged down. Then the other hand as well as the mouth pressed against his moved away. The hand trailed down the length of his body, scratching him roughly. He felt a mouth over his cock, and moaned in pleasure as Felix swallowed him to his base.

“Holy shit,” He groaned, feeling his hips buck against the strong mouth. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit- Felix’s tongue was traveling up the side of his penis, tongue flicking over his slit. He had abandoned pumping Felix in favor for bunching the bedsheets in his hands. He felt Felix engulf him again, sucking harder.

“Felix-” Tucker warned, the name barely escaping his lips. Felix removed his mouth, right before relief came. He placed a hand around Tucker, pumping him through his orgasm.

“Holy shit,” Tucker repeated. Once he was done, he felt Felix’s tongue swishing around him again. His hips bucked even harder as Felix deep throated him again. Tucker scratched Felix’s inner thigh. He felt a groan against his erection.

Felix moved back up to bite at Tucker’s stomach. Tucker flipped him over, straddling him firmly. He held Felix’s wrists to the bed as he moved down to the mercenary’s cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Tucker,” Felix moaned as Tucker enveloped him. Tucker took his mouth away for a brief moment.

“That _is_ what we’re doing,” Tucker grinned. Felix rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the back of Tucker’s head and forcing him back down. Tucker obeyed. He nearly choked as hot, sticky fluid filled his mouth. A sound close to a purr rumbled through Felix, and Tucker realized he was almost laughing. Tucker smirked and swallowed, keeping his mouth on Felix. He rode him out through Felix’s orgasm, then pulled away. Licking his lips, he stared down defiantly at Felix.

Felix grinned up at him, his green eyes alight with pleasure. He reached up and cupped Tucker’s neck, bringing him down to his lips. Tucker covered his jaw and lips with kisses. They kissed for awhile, then Tucker found himself nuzzled up next to Felix, who had one arm lazily slung around him. He closed his eyes, content, and fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
